1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a thin film transistor (TFT), and more particularly, to a TFT with an Ohmic strengthening layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Thanks to the progresses of semiconductor device and display device, the multimedia technology gets quite developed today. In terms of displays, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD), due to its superior features of high image-quality, good space utilization, low power consumption and no radiation, has gradually played a major role on the display market. Along with more and more popular applications of the TFT LCD products (such as TV set, mobile phone, digital camera, laptop computer, and so on), these devices have gradually increased impact on our daily life.
However, in response to the energy-saving demand today, how to further reduce the power consumption of a TFT LCD through changing and improving the semiconductor devices in the TFT LCD meanwhile keeping high image-quality and high performance has become the development trend for the future. In order to reduce the power consumption, some schemes to improve the Ohmic contact resistance of the semiconductor layer and the source (or the drain) of a TFT have been provided today. For example, in the related art, there is a scheme of reducing the Ohmic contact resistance by disposing an Ohmic contact layer on the contact surfaces of the semiconductor layer and the source (or the drain). However, the above-mentioned improvement is still limited, and the effect of improving the power consumption at the present stage is going on.